


Good Boy

by memoriesofrain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Magnus Bane, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Malec, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, magicing away clothes, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Sometimes, Alec needs someone else to take control so he can let go. Luckily, his boyfriend Magnus is more than happy to help him out.-Day 3-5 of kinktoberDay 3: Forced to kneelDay 4: Praise kinkDay 5: Spanking





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Look I haven’t given up yet! Did I combine three days of kinktober prompts? Yes. Is that against the rules? I don’t know I just wrote a little each day. I have a newfound respect to all those people who write smut. It’s... difficult? Putting it into words is difficult. But I can’t get better at writing smut without actually writing it so *shrugs*

Following orders came naturally to Alec. He’d diligently followed every rule he’d been raised with and took responsibility for the actions that his siblings took against those same rules. He didn’t always believe those rules were best, but he did his best to follow them. A loyal soldier through and through.

Until he’d fallen in love with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. The warlock was magnificent, always looking put together and ready to try anything. He knew what he wanted and didn’t shy away from making his interests known. He had a natural air of control about him that made Alec’s knees weak.

As much as Alec would love to just let everyone, especially Magnus, take control, now that he was Head of the New York Institute he _had_ to be in control. Every day it seemed like more and more was being put on his plate. The Head of the Institute was expected to be unyielding and firm in his beliefs, standing up to the Clave on Downworlder issues and strengthening the alliances between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

But this constant need to always be in control left him tense and uncomfortable. He felt wound up and he needed someone to take control. Which is why he turned to Magnus with his problem.

Alec expected surprise or maybe some teasing when he’d admitted what he needed, but Magnus had just given him a warm smile and cupped his cheeks. “Alexander, darling, it would be my pleasure to be of assistance,” Magnus said. “Whenever you need to be put into subspace, I’ll be right there to make that happen for you.”

Alec flushed and looked down at his feet. “I’ve uh- never actually gotten there before because- well you’re the first one I’ve been with and told anyone so… yeah,” Alec muttered. He wasn’t embarrassed that Magnus was the first person he’d been in a relationship with, but times like these really showed his experience, or lack thereof.

Magnus made a pleased hum. “Then I get to be the lucky man who gets you to that space, who gets you to _fully_ relinquish control.”

Alec gave a jerky nod of his head and gave Magnus a quick kiss. The warlock grasped at Alec’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Alec immediately went with it, opening his mouth as soon as Magnus’s tongue pressed against his lips. Alec let Magnus’s tongue coerce his own into their own dance.

Magnus swallowed the moans that tumbled out of his Alec’s mouth and ran his hands along the other man’s arms until he was able to lace their fingers together. Slowly, he pulled away and smiled when Alec’s mouth tried to chase his own.

“Not so fast handsome, plenty of time for that later on,” Magnus said. “Let me take care of you, angel.”

“Magnus-“ Alec’s words were silenced with a finger pressed against his lips.

“Now, now angel, that just won’t do,” Magnus tutted, his glamour dropping letting his golden eyes shine in all their glory. “On your knees.”

The effect of Magnus’s command was immediate and Alec let himself fall to his knees. The plush carpet provided comfort from the hardwood floors, something he was grateful for. Alec tilted his head up just enough that he could see Magnus through his lashes.

Magnus groaned and ran a hand through Alec’s hair. “Good boy.”

Alec’s eyes fluttered at the small bit of praise. He loved being Magnus’s good boy, loved seeing the look of adoration and pride in the warlock’s eyes when Alec listened to one of his commands. Not that Alec didn’t enjoy seeing if he could push Magnus to the point of a punishment, but now wasn’t the time for that. For now, he planned on following Magnus’s commands.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a martini glass appeared in his hands. He took a small sip before meandering his way to the armchair and sat down. Alec had to hold himself back from moving towards the chair, reminding himself that he hadn’t been giving permission to move. So he waited, watching as Magnus continued to sip his drink.

Finally Magnus seemed to have mercy. “Alexander, come here please,” Magnus said, patting his thigh with his free hand.

Alec scrambled over to him on his hands and knees. There was no use in trying to not seem desperate, Magnus already knew how much he needed this. As soon as he was kneeled once more in front of Magnus he put his arms behind his back.

Magnus leaned forward and placed a kiss against his forehead. “Such a good boy, didn’t even have to tell you to crawl.” The warlock traced his fingers along the edge of Alec’s ear, letting his fingers continue down Alec’s neck. When he reached the collar of Alec’s shirt he gave Alec a wicked smirk and vanished the shirt without a moment’s hesitation.

Alec didn’t so much as twitch at the move. It wasn’t the first time Magnus had used his magic to remove one or all of Alec’s clothes. If anything the act made heat stir in his belly. It was incredibly arousing to know how much power Magnus had over him in the grand scheme of things. The cool air in the apartment had his nipples pebbling.

Magnus set down his drink on the side table to free up both hands before moving in on Alec’s nipples. Pinching the buds between his fingers, he alternated on tugging on them and running his thumb over them to soothe the flesh.

Alec’s breath hitched and he arched his back with a whimper. Magnus gave a particularly hard twist drawing a moan from deep within Alec’s chest.

“That’s it, angel,” Magnus hummed, “And what do we say, hm?”

“T-thank you, Magnus,” Alec stuttered.

“Not quite, Alexander,” Magnus tugged at the nipples between his fingers and arched one of his brows. “Shall we try that again?”

Alec nodded his head a few times. “Thank you, sir.”

“That’s right, pet.” Magnus finally relinquished his hold on Alec’s nipples and leaned back in his chair once again. “Before we continue, what is your safe word? We definitely can’t continue until we’ve made sure that you and I both know what that is.”

Alec pondered for a moment, still caught up in the pleasant buzz he was already feeling. “Parabatai.”

Magnus snorted. “Good choice.”

Alec gave him a crooked smile. “Glad you approve.”

Magnus moved one of his hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of the prominent bulge tenting the other man’s trousers. He wanted that, in any way he was allowed.

Having seen Alec’s attention turn to his own pressing problem, Magnus deftly unbuttoned his trousers and unhurriedly pulled the zipper down. Not once did he stop looking at the beautiful man on his knees for him. With a well-practiced ease, Magnus pulled his cock out of his pants; going commando today was the best choice he could have made. He gave himself a lazy pump and grinned when Alec unconsciously licked his lips. Hungry boy.

“Suck me,” Magnus commanded, spreading his legs a little wider so the Shadowhunter could fit easier between them. “Hands stay behind your back.”

Alec was quick to comply, walking on his knees the few inches he needed to reach Magnus’s dick. Magnus’s cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him, the tan skin flushed red with arousal, the mushroom head begging to be kissed. Blowing Magnus would always be a gift.

Alec leaned his head down and licked a stripe up the shaft, following the thick vein that ran along the underside. When he reached the head he gave the tip a delicate kiss. With a well-practiced ease he took the head in his mouth, laving the tip and collecting the precum that was starting to bead out. The salty tang against his tongue made him hum happily garnering a groan from Magnus. He loved that he could please Magnus like this all on his own.

“Just like that, angel, keep going, take me in deeper into that lovely mouth of yours.” Magnus fisted a handful of Alec’s hair, tugging it just enough to get a whine from Alec.

Alec bobbed his head to take more of Magnus’s cock in his mouth, relaxing his tongue to let the cock move more freely. The heavy weight of Magnus’s dick against his tongue was enough to quell any tenseness that remained in him. For a few moments he just continued his steady bobbing, just taking in enough to fill his mouth before backing off again. Feeling particularly daring, he let his teeth graze along Magnus’s length as he pulled back.

The reaction was instantaneous, one moment he was teasing and pulling back and then Magnus was forcing himself down Alec’s throat. He gagged at the sudden intrusion, tears flooding his eyes as he tried to relax his throat. He pulled back just enough to get another breath of air before he fully relaxed his jaw and throat, looking up at Magnus through his hazy vision.

Magnus understood what Alec was letting him do and wasted no time in proceeding to fuck the man’s mouth. It was such an easy glide and not for the first time Magnus wondered if Alec was just _made_ to take cock or if this was just one of his angel’s many talents. Something to ponder on further when he wasn’t forcing his boyfriend to swallow around his cock.

“Such a good boy for me, taking me like you were made for this. Made for my cock, just for me.” Magnus tilted his head back and let out a groan as Alec swallowed around him again. “You’re so perfect, absolutely incredible.”

More tears fell down Alec’s face and he redoubled his efforts to please Magnus. He tried to ignore his own arousal that was still painfully trapped in his jeans. He squirmed in place, hoping for some amount of relief would come but none did. He turned his hands to be able to cup his own ass, grabbing at the flesh through his pants, moving his fingers along the center seam. He couldn’t help the muffled sob that escaped him when he pressed against his perineum.

Magnus turned his attention back to the squirming man who was still sucking on him like a pro. He wasn’t sure what made Alec sob, but he was definitely going to find out. He zeroed in on Alec’s twitching arms and clucked his tongue. “Now angel, did I say you could touch yourself?” He asked.

Alec froze, his mouth full of Magnus’s cock and shook his head to the best of his abilities. He knew he hadn’t been given permission, but he just needed more.

“That’s right I didn’t,” Magnus lifted one of his legs and placed a polished shoe against the tent in Alec’s pants. “I think that deserves a punishment, don’t you think?” He emphasized his statement with a firm press against Alec’s cock.

Alec keened, his legs spreading as much as he could manage, pressing himself into the pressure against his cock. He tentatively pulled off of Magnus’s cock, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and Magnus’s cock made the heat burn brighter in his belly. “Yes, sir.”

“Yes you do, pet.” Magnus pressed his foot a little harder and basked in the whimpers coming from his boyfriend. He languidly stroked his cock, staring straight into Alec’s eyes. “Shall I spank you? Or more of this?” Magnus gauged Alec’s reactions to the statement before nodding his head. “Ten spanks should be enough.”

He snapped his finger and suddenly Alec was completely naked. The press of Magnus’s shoe on his bare skin made Alec cry out, clenching his eyes shut at the sudden jolt of pain and pleasure. As quickly as the jolt had come it disappeared as Magnus pulled his shoe back. 

“Over my lap, Alexander.”

Alec maneuvered himself over Magnus’s lap, his own cock was digging into Magnus’s thigh while Magnus’s was under his chest, smearing precum across him.

“You’ll count each one and thank me for what I’m giving you, is that clear?” The warlock’s hands roamed across his ass, kneading the flesh and trailing teasing fingers along his crack. “Speak clearly, any mistake and we’ll have to start over.”

Alec nodded his head and braced himself for the first swat. “Yes, sir.”

Magnus didn’t waste any more time in bringing his hand down for the first strike. The slap of skin against skin echoed through the room and Alec hissed at the sting. “One, thank you, sir.”

The second hit was stronger and Alec could already feel the burn of his flesh. “Two, thank you, s-sir.” Just as quickly, the third came aimed lower to also hit his balls. The whimpered gasp that came out of him sounded animalistic and he tucked his head further downward. “T-three, thank you, sir.”

“You’re being so well behaved, taking your punishment without complaint, my perfect angel,” Magnus said, rubbing his thumb across Alec’s red cheeks. If Magnus kept on increasing the amount of force behind his swats, Alec’s ass would become a beautiful tapestry of handprint bruises. Sitting would be incredibly tender, if not painful. But Alec was taking his punishment and Magnus was praising him for being so well-behaved, even if he’d messed up before.

Sir always gave him exactly what he needed.

The fourth strike had his cock twitching against Magnus’s thigh and he felt his breathes becoming heavier, He was starting to feel the tale-tell tightness that signaled his incoming orgasm, but did his best to push aside that feeling. He hadn’t asked permission and sir hadn’t given the go-ahead. If the feeling got more intense, he’d speak up.

“Pet?”

Alec jolted. “Four, t-thank you, sir.”

“Good.” Alec could hear the satisfaction in Magnus’s voice. “I was hoping you were still following orders, especially after I just completed you on that good behavior.” There was a teasing quality that warmed Alec. That teasing was so unashamedly Magnus.

“Wanna be a good boy for you, sir,” Alec admitted, arching his back enough to present his ass a bit better.

He heard Magnus’s breath hitch before he let it out in a dazzled laughter. “Oh my angel, you are always my good boy. Even if you sometimes do things without my permission when you know it’s play time.”

Calling it ‘play time’ use to make Alec uncomfortable, but he’d grown to know like the term. It could be thrown into a random sentence between Magnus and Alec and they’d understand what the other needed.

“But we still have a few more to go before your spanking is over,” Magnus said giving Alec’s ass a light tap. “Continue where we left off, pet.”

This swat felt different, just as hard as the other ones but because the hand stayed on the latest mark, it felt special. Like the others had been a punishment but that this was a gift Magnus was giving him. “O-oh… f-five, thank- thank you sir.”

He squirmed once again in Magnus’s lap, and it was only then that Alec realized he’d been grinding his hips against Magnus thigh. He was sure he’d gotten Magnus’s pants wet but as the spanking went on, he started caring less and less about those type of things. He was feeling calmer, and he started feeling weightless, like he was disconnecting from reality. It was just him and Magnus.

“S-six, thank you, sir,” Alec ground out. Any moment now, he’d knew he’d cum, there was nothing he could do to stop it. “Sir, please, can I please cum? Please?”

Magnus hummed lightly. “Even though you haven’t finished your punishment?”

Alec gnawed at his bottom lip. ”I-I can finish my punishment, sir.”

“Can you now, pet? Well, no point in keeping you waiting then. Do try to keep track, I’d hate to have to start all over.” Magnus gave his ass another firm slap and Alec let out a sob. “Though your ass really does look stunning in red.”

Alec whined and clenched his eyes shut, tears forming in his eyes. “Se-seven, thank you, sir.”

It was all too much, the firm smack of Magnus’s hand against Alec’s ass, the litany of praises that Magnus showered on him, the feeling of Magnus having complete command over what Alec was doing only made the tears come faster.

The next two slaps passed with Alec barely even realizing they’d already happened or that he responded to them at all. Everything was getting cloudier, and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He couldn’t think of the words to say. He felt like all that came from his mouth were needy noises that seemed to only spur Magnus on.

“This is the last one, Alexander, and then you are free to cum.” Magnus wasn’t sounding as coherent as he did previously either.

Alec’s muscles tensed and as soon as he felt Magnus’s hand smack his ass, he came with a loud wail, spurting his cum on Magnus’s trousers. He checked out after that, only occasionally trying to mumble out phrases or thank his boyfriend, but he was too far gone. Magnus had gotten him to subspace, and Alec knew that Magnus would take good care of him.

He was Magnus’s good boy after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. If you have time, I would really appreciate it if you left a review telling me what you thought of the fic. 
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to try, send me a message on my tumblr [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
